Overleg gebruiker:LOSTNL-Riki
Re: Goed dat je weer terug bent, we kunnen je hulp hard gebruiken. --Darth Stefan (Talk) sep 15, 2009 17:14 (UTC) Stations Maak ik een pagina over station bezoek maken. Dit zou erg fijn, want ik weet er alles van.Ik weet wie welk station heeft bezocht, ervan af weet en het station bijna heeft bezocht.--Station7 okt 11, 2009 18:59 (UTC) :Ga je gang, Station7. Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki okt 12, 2009 20:01 (UTC) ::Je kan er ook stationbezoekers van maken in plaats van stationbezoeken!--Station7 okt 12, 2009 20:13 (UTC) :::Ook weer: ga gerust je gang, hernoemen kan je zelf. De vorige foutgespelde titel deed pijn aan mijn ogen ;-), daarom heb ik hem veranderd. Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki okt 16, 2009 13:13 (UTC) Erg grappig, nee echt.--Station7 okt 17, 2009 19:39 (UTC) Losse zinnen Weet jij wie die losse zinnen erop heeft gezet bij de personages?--Station7 okt 15, 2009 20:19 (UTC) :Ik weet niet juist wat je bedoelt, maar je kan altijd de historiek bekijken (behalve misschien als het van voor de migratie is, maar dan weet ik het ook niet). Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki okt 16, 2009 13:13 (UTC) Ik bedoel de zinnen bij elk personage en ik kom gewoon uit nederland.--Station7 okt 16, 2009 13:36 (UTC) We moeten niet gewoon zinnen zetten, we moeten er één verhaal van maken. Vind je ook niet?--Station7 okt 16, 2009 13:41 (UTC) :Ik weet nog steeds niet wat je bedoelt. Bij welk personage staan er losse zinnen? Bedoel je opsommingen? In het algemeen is een verhaal zeker beter dan losse zinnen. Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki okt 16, 2009 18:14 (UTC) ::Ja, ik bedoel die opsommingen.--Station7 okt 16, 2009 19:36 (UTC) :::Deze mogen inderdaad in het verhaal verwerkt worden. Sommige zaken, zoals onbeantwoorde vragen en terugkerende thema's mogen wel opsommingen blijven van mij. Ik zou zeggen, probeer het zoveel mogelijk te doen zoals op de Engelstalige site, ik vind die inhoud en opmaak wel goed. En dan is het ook makkelijk te vergelijken om te weten of er updates zijn. Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki okt 17, 2009 13:20 (UTC) Sinds je niet hebt gereageerd, ben je het niet met mij eens zeker?--Station7 okt 16, 2009 17:07 (UTC) :Niet zo ongeduldig, en don't jump to conclusions. LOSTNL-Riki okt 16, 2009 18:14 (UTC) Weet jij hoeveel bezoekers er op deze site komen?--Station7 okt 16, 2009 18:07 (UTC) :Neen. Naar mijn gevoel hebben veel mensen de wiki nog niet gevonden. Voor de migratie naar wikia waren er af en toe medewerkers, maar die hebben het blijkbaar nog niet teruggevonden. Ik heb enkele weken geleden wel de link op wikipedia weer toegevoegd, dus dat kan wel helpen in de toekomst. Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki okt 16, 2009 18:14 (UTC) Weet jij wie de eigenaar is van deze site?--Station7 okt 23, 2009 18:53 (UTC) Helpen voor mijn site Hallo LOSTNL-RIKI, zou jij mij willen helpen met foto's van site? Dit zou erg fijn. Ik laat jouw wel de links van de foto's zien en dat je ze naar mijn site wil sturen. Als je dat tenminste wil. Dat ik erg aardig vinden, maar het zijn een paar foto's. Hier zijn alle lniks en waar je ze naar toe moet sturen.--Station7 dec 9, 2009 14:13 (UTC) Dit is voor Locke: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lockeseason52.jpg. De acteur zelf: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerryO%27Quinn.JPG Dit is voor Jack: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jackseason5.jpg De acteur zelf: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Matthew_Fox.jpg Dit is voor Kate: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kateseason5.jpg De actrice zelf: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evangeline_emmys2.jpg --Station7 dec 9, 2009 14:17 (UTC) Dit is voor Daniel: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Danielseason5.jpg Dit is voor de acteur zelf: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:JeremyDavies.jpg Dit is voor Ethan: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:3x01ethanrom.jpg Dit is voor de acteur zelf: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mapother.JPG Dit is voor Charles: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:086_36.jpg Dit is voor de acteur zelf: *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alandale.jpg --Station7 dec 9, 2009 14:22 (UTC) En nog meer, maar hier is de link naar de pagina van mij:http://losthejourney.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Station7. --Station7 dec 9, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Ik begrijp niet wat je bedoelt met "foto's naar jouw site sturen". Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki dec 9, 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel daarmee of jij deze foto's wil uploaden voor mij naar de LOST: The Journey Wiki, dat zou ik erg aardig vinden. De bovenstaande foto's moeten naar de LOST: The Joureny Wiki, Groeten,--Station7 dec 9, 2009 18:36 (UTC) :::Dat kan je toch zelf doen? Of niet? LOSTNL-Riki dec 11, 2009 17:46 (UTC) Nee, ik weet niet hoe dat moet sorry! En ten tweede ben ik verwijderd van minn iegen site voor een maand, zo ik kan niks. Lostienumberone heeft mij verwijdert voor het 'kopiëren' van iemand anders zijn verhaal. Dit is onzin van de bovenste plank.--Station7 dec 12, 2009 14:11 (UTC) Bekijk de aflevering al!!! Mega spoiler --> bekijk de aflevering! Wel slechte kwaliteit. http://www.ustream.tv/channel/aloha-bruce-live --Darth Stefan (Talk) jan 31, 2010 13:37 (UTC) Re: Gedaan! Ik heb namen van instituten gewoon zo gehouden omdat dat hun officiële naam is. --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 21, 2010 19:31 (UTC) hallo Ben nieuw hier en nog onwennig. Zit ik nu wel op de juiste pagina? Rietje sorry Duizendmaal sorry voor het leegmaken van je overlegpagina. Dit was echt niet met opzet. Kan ik iets doen om het goed te maken? Ik ben niet zo erg goed met computers, maar wel een enorme fan van LOST.Rietje apr 20, 2010 07:02 (UTC) Misschien is het leuk om een kaart (plattegrond) van het eiland te maken?Rietje apr 20, 2010 19:11 (UTC) Grappig: Ik zet enkele zinnen in een nog leeg artikel en jij maakt de opmaak en de links. Wil dat zeggen dat wat ik geschreven heb goed genoeg is om te bewaren? Leuk leukRietje apr 20, 2010 19:16 (UTC) moeders In de categorie "moeders": Is Kate niet ook een moeder. Zij zorgt toch als een echte moeder drie jaar lang voor Aaron? Mag ik haar erbij zetten?Rietje apr 20, 2010 19:42 (UTC) Hallo Riki, bedankt voor de informatie. Je zal me wel eens kluns vinden. Groetjes,Rietje apr 25, 2010 19:31 (UTC) Hallo Riki, ik wil Danielle Rousseau, Claire en Carole Littleton en Lara Chang ook bij "moeders" zetten, maar als ik bewerken klik en dan de naam typ, komen die boven de lijst te staan, onder "categorie moeders". Moet ik ook naar de pagina (daarom had ik de pagina van Carole ook gemaakt) en dan de link maken? Maar het lukt me alleen om het woordje rood te maken, niet blauw. Hoe komt dit? groetjes, Rietje apr 26, 2010 18:12 (UTC) Aaron Hallo Riki, t is gelukt. Hier en daar staat Aaron in het rood alsof de pagina niet bestaat. Groetjes Rietje mei 4, 2010 18:36 (UTC) Zes van Oceanic Voor mij, en misschien voor vele anderen, klinkt Oceanic Six beter... De titel: Lost, en de namen van de afleveringen worden immers ook niet veranderd? Lieven- sep 10, 2010 19:09 (UTC) :Ik ben een voorstander van zoveel mogelijk te vertalen. Ik zou zelfs de namen van de afleveringen vertalen. LOSTNL-Riki sep 12, 2010 07:29 (UTC) Bewerkproblemen Na de hele serie drie keer achter elkaar te hebben gezien (ik ben nu een half jaar LOST) vind ik dat ik er nu echt mee moet stoppen. Maar via Google hier terecht gekomen vind ik het wel erg leuk om te kijken of ik nog iets kan toevoegen. Het bewerken van een navigator lukt me nog niet, omdat ik dan een scherm vol rare tekens krijg. :Wat bedoel je met "het bewerken van een navigator"? LOSTNL-Riki dec 27, 2010 08:29 (UTC) Wat kan ik daar aan doen? Vergeten mijn naam te vermelden. En is het niet handig om de laatste reactie bovenaan te laten verschijnen ipv onderaan? L. Sikora dec 18, 2010 12:15 (UTC) Titel Nu pas begrepen dat je je bericht een titel mee moet geven omdat het anders niet gelezen wordt(?) De laatste drie berichten zijn dus van mij en ik hoop op een reactie.L. Sikora dec 18, 2010 15:11 (UTC) :Het ligt niet aan het ontbreken van de titel. In de nieuwe lay-out zijn nieuwe berichten minder opvallend. LOSTNL-Riki dec 27, 2010 08:29 (UTC) Re: Raar, ik heb het gelijk teruggezet. Alleen alle sjablonen op alle Nederlandse Wiki's crashen, dit wordt binnenkort (hopelijk) gerepareerd. --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 13, 2011 11:08 (UTC) :Bedankt! LOSTNL-Riki feb 14, 2011 17:58 (UTC) ::Mooiso!--Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 22, 2011 15:37 (UTC)